


Let's Make This Last Forever

by ennochikara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, I'm pushing the kumashita agenda, M/M, They go to a zoo!!, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennochikara/pseuds/ennochikara
Summary: It's Ennoshita and Tanaka's first date. Luckily Tanaka knows just how to surprise his new boyfriend. Title taken from "First Date" by Blink-182.For day 1 of ennotana week! first dates and polaroids.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Let's Make This Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, Polaroids are called "Checki" in Japan!

Seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds. That’s how long Tanaka had been standing outside of the Ennoshita household, barely moving in that amount of time. He reached his arm up for the fifth time to knock on the door after he’d chickened out the previous four times. 

“Are you actually going to knock this time? Or are you just gonna stand there forever?” Tanaka froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning his head in the direction of Ennoshita’s voice. Sure enough there he was, leaning out his window on the second floor with a devilish smile on his face. His eyes were full of amusement, a hint of fondness creeping in as well. 

“H-how long have you been watching…” Tanaka could feel his face getting redder by the second.

“Oh, you know, since about the second time you tried knocking,” Ennoshita teased. His grin got wider the redder Tanaka got. “Don’t worry tomato, I'm coming down.” Ennoshita closed the window to his room and began making his way to the door. 

Tanaka thought he’d be alright. He really did. However as the day of his first date with Ennoshita approached he got exponentially more nervous. He spent the whole week thinking of a good place to take Ennoshita. Yesterday was spent going through his entire wardrobe trying to pick out an outfit, even enlisting his sister at one point to get her opinion. And today was spent obsessing over every little detail to the point where he forgot how to knock on a door. 

Tanaka straightened up as the sound of footsteps neared the door. He heard Ennoshita call out to his mother saying he was leaving and the faint sound of shoe heels being tapped into place. The two door locks clicked in quick succession, the door pulling back to reveal Ennoshita. Ennoshita looked back one last time to yell bye and shut the door behind him.

Ennoshita stood in front of a stiff Tanaka, chuckling at his statuesque nature. “You good there, Tanaka?” He asked.

“...Marry me.”

That was enough to send Ennoshita into a fit of laughter. The only sign that Tanaka was still alive after that was the ever increasing redness of his face. The only time he moved was to cover his face with his hands. “Chikaraaaaa stop laughing at meee!” Ennoshita was on the ground at this point.

“Sorry sorry!” Ennoshita said in between laughs. “And I thought I’d be the one who would be a nervous wreck for my first date.” He looked up at a still-hidden Tanaka with a smile. “Am I the next Kiyoko or something?” 

Tanaka’s head shot up from his hands. “What?! No no nonono you’re you Ennoshita I didn’t mean to make you think-” 

“Ta na ka,” Ennoshita got to his feet and placed his hand over Tanaka’s mouth. “I was just joking, don’t worry.” He removed his hand from Tanaka’s face after he was sure the teen had calmed down. “Besides,” Ennoshita’s face reddened a little, “it was kinda...cute.”

The two stood there in embarrassed silence for a few seconds before Tanaka spoke up. “W-we should get going, yeah? I wanna get us there when it opens up.”

Ennoshita was avoiding eye contact, still slightly embarrassed. “Oh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” 

The two began their trek to the station, embarrassment slowly fading as time passed. They walked through town in silence, neither making eye contact and instead choosing to quickly glance over while the other was distracted. It was still relatively early so there weren’t that many people out and about yet. It made the two feel as if the day was theirs, a world just for them for a day. 

As they neared the station Ennoshita quirked his head to the side. “Hey...where are you taking me anyways?” He eyed Tanaka curiously.

“I thought it’d be nice if I kept it a surprise,” Tanaka grinned. “Ya know, build a little suspense.” It seemed like his nervousness had subsided a little, replaced by his usual playfulness. They entered the station and made their way to the ticket machine, Tanaka selecting two tickets to Sendai.

“What are you planning, Ryuunosuke?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” He inserted a few bills in the machine and grabbed their tickets as they were dispensed. Tanaka handed Ennoshita his ticket and they made their way to the platform. While they waited Ennoshita tried to argue his case for paying for his ticket, but Tanaka refused to let him. His explanation was a simple ‘I want to treat you to something fun!’ Their train arrived a few minutes later, right on time. The two boarded and took their seats next to each other. The car was empty except for them so they weren’t afraid to get close. 

Tanaka was staring out at the scenery when Ennoshita shifted in his seat, pulling out a green, boxy looking item. Tanaka wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice the relatively large object before. “What’s that, Chika?”

Ennoshita groaned a little. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? It’s embarrassing…”

“You know you love it though,” Tanaka grinned.

Ennoshita simply let out a sigh before opening the object up, revealing a lens, a flash, and the ever iconic ‘Polaroid’ brand name.

“Woah! Where’d you get a cheki like that?! They don’t make those anymore, right?” Tanaka was instantly infatuated by the object, even making grabby hands to show that he wanted to hold it. Ennoshita gave and handed Tanaka the camera. 

“I swear you better not drop it.” Ennoshita smiled a little at how Tanaka was looking with pure amazement at the vintage contraption. “I found it at a thrift store for really cheap a few weeks ago and surprisingly they still make film for them. I haven’t had the chance to properly test it out yet though so I brought it with me today.” 

“Heh, well you better use your film sparingly,” Tanaka chuckled, “because where we’re going you’re gonna want to take pictures of everything.”

“Can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Ennoshita reached for the camera and folded the top back down.

“Nope! It’s. A. Sur. Prise.” Tanaka booped Ennoshita’s nose with every syllable, earning an eye roll accompanied by a slight blush from Ennoshita. 

“Fine,” Ennoshita sighed. “You better not be surprising me with a rollercoaster, you know I hate those things.” 

“Don’t worry, Chikara, I’m not.”

The two sat quietly the rest of the way, looking out at the world and occasionally pointing at things they saw. Talking didn’t really matter right now, simply being close to the other was enough for them.

They arrived in Sendai after about twenty minutes, the station much more crowded now that it was a little later and in a larger city. Tanaka silently gestured for Ennoshita to follow his lead, weaving through the crowd to the station’s exit and out into the city. Tanaka slowed his pace so that Ennoshita could catch up and walk beside him. 

“So, any guesses yet?” Tanaka grinned at him as they slowly walked away from the station.

“Nope, not a clue.” Ennoshita kicked his feet up as he walked. “I honestly really don’t know what’s in Sendai to be honest. I don’t leave town all that much.” 

“Yeah ‘cause you’re always holed up in your room studying and reading and being booooring!” Tanaka teasingly leaned over into Ennoshita.

“You can get on my studying once you get more than a seventy on a test.” Ennoshita bumped Tanaka back with his hip.

“...Touch é , Chikara, touch é .” 

They continued their mystery journey slowly, peeking into shop windows and eyeing some restaurants with very enticing photos of food. They walked for a few more blocks until Tanaka led them around a corner, the mystery destination becoming very clear to Ennoshita.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke you’re joking.” Ennoshita sped up a little bit in excitement. 

“Nope not joking-hey wait for me!” Tanaka went into a light jog to catch up with Ennoshita. 

Soon enough there they were, waiting outside the gates of Yagiyama zoo. Ennoshita was quite visibly excited, well, to Tanaka he was at least. Ennoshita showed his emotion with his eyes more than his body so it was a little harder to pick up on, but Tanaka knew how to read him. He also knew that Ennoshita had a soft spot for animals, catching him petting and feeding some stray animals on his way home quite often. He learned that his father was allergic to most pets, causing the Ennoshita household to remain petless despite his love for animals. The zoo seemed like the perfect place to take Ennoshita. 

Tanaka made his way to the ticket booth; he was sure Ennoshita would explode if he made him wait any longer. He took the two tickets from the teller and made his way back to a still but bubbly Ennoshita. “You just gonna stand there or are we gonna go in?” Ennoshita looked over at Tanaka, a huge smile on his face as he grabbed his ticket from Tanaka.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

As soon as they were in the park Ennoshita bolted for the first exhibit he saw, eyes sparkling as he watched the capybaras play in the water. “You know some people keep these as pets?” Ennoshita kept his eyes glued on the creatures. “They’re the largest rodent species in the world.” 

Tanaka couldn’t help but smile. “You sure know a lot about these guys.” 

“Yeah well when you’ve wanted a pet for your whole life and you’re not allowed to have one you gotta live vicariously through pictures and books.” Ennoshita let out a small laugh as one of the animals got out of the water and shook the water off of itself. “Come on, let's go see what’s over there.” Ennoshita made a dash for the next exhibit over, knowing that Tanaka would be close behind no matter what. 

They wandered the park for several hours, Ennoshita not once being disappointed by any of the animals even if they were sleeping. Ennoshita made sure to take at least one picture of every animal they saw, taking care to not use the flash in case it startled the animals. 

“They’re so tall,” Ennoshita stated as they watched the Giraffes eat from the trees.

“Reminds me of Tsukishima,” Tanaka joked, making Ennoshita chuckle a little.

Ennoshita would tell Tanaka a few fun facts about each of the animals they visited, the fire in his eyes never dying. However, there was one animal that caused Ennoshita to go silent.

“You good, Chikara?” Tanaka asked when he noticed Ennoshita was just staring wide eyed at something in the distance. 

Ennoshita responded simply. “Polar bear.” And with that he was off. 

Tanaka laughed to himself before catching up to Ennoshita. He found him right up against the glass, unmoving and looking directly at a white lump of fur on a rock. The fun facts that Ennoshita had been spilling all day came to a grinding halt, replaced with a look of awe that Tanaka wished he could frame. Words or no words though, Tanaka could tell that this was what Ennoshita was waiting for.

“You really love bears, huh?” Tanaka asked as he walked up next to Ennoshita. He looked at the bear and watched it’s body slowly rise and fall as it slept. 

“Yeah. They’re really...cool.” 

“Even cooler than me?” Tanaka feigned offence.

“Sorry Ryu, the bear wins by a landslide.” Ennoshita’s gaze never left the bear even after Tanaka deflated at his side. “I’d say you’re a very close second though.” Ennoshita smirked a little as he heard Tanaka perk up.

“You mean it?” Tanaka leaned his head onto Ennoshita’s shoulder. That got him to break his gaze.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita smiled down at Tanaka, “a bear is way cuter than you.”

“Chikaraaaaa!” Tanaka whined into his shoulder. “I take you to the place of your dreams and this is how you treat me?” Tanaka felt Ennoshita move as he laughed to himself.

“Yep! You’re my free ticket to paradise.” Ennoshita reached up to rub Tanaka’s head to make sure he knew that he was joking. Tanaka poked his head up at the sudden contact, looking up at Ennoshita for a few seconds before looking back at the polar bears. He noticed another one to their right was slowly coming over, noting its tired expression. 

“Hey,” Tanaka pointed to the approaching bear, “that one looks like you.”

“What the- what’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“It looks really sleepy but still really tough and cool.” 

Ennoshita was sure that Tanaka would be the end of him. He wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions, but Ennoshita could tell when his words were full of love. 

“I guess I kinda see it.” Ennoshita chuckled as the bear made its way over to them.

“....shita” Tanaka mumbled.

“What?”

“It’s Kumashita!” He said again with much more enthusiasm. 

“You did not just name a bear after me.” Ennoshita deadpanned.

“Hey, I think it’s a cute name!” Tanaka crossed his arms and humphed. Ennoshita could do little but roll his eyes and sigh. 

“Alright let me get a picture of  _ Kumashita _ then we should head back to the station. it’s getting kind of late.” Ennoshita pulled out his camera but stopped short as he saw the previous polaroids he had taken. “You’re kidding me…”

“What’s wrong, Chikara?” Tanaka was slightly more alert now that Ennoshita sounded frustrated. Ennoshita took out the pile of polaroids from his pocket and handed them to Tanaka. He sifted through the stack and immediately saw why Ennoshita was mad: almost all of them were blank. “What happened to them?”

“My only guesses are that either the shutter isn’t working properly or I got a bad batch of film.” Ennoshita pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I’m assuming it’s the former since a few of them developed.” 

Tanaka frowned down at the pile of mostly blank polaroids in front of him. “Well...I guess that just means we’ll have to come back here again sometime.” Tanaka grinned up at Ennoshita and was met with eyes that could melt his heart.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this out just in time LMAO I really like the idea of Enno just loving animals with his whole heart and giving out random facts whenever he sees them. Come yell with me about ennotana on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ennochikara)


End file.
